The present disclosure relates to a novel dielectric ceramic composition having guaranteed X8R temperature characteristics and reliability, and a multilayer ceramic capacitor containing the same.
Generally, electronic components using ceramic materials, such as capacitors, inductors, piezoelectric elements, varistors, thermistors, and the like, include a ceramic body formed of a ceramic material, internal electrodes formed in the ceramic body, and external electrodes mounted on a surface of the ceramic body to be connected to the internal electrodes.
Among the ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor includes a plurality of stacked dielectric layers, internal electrodes disposed to face each other, having a dielectric layer therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
The multilayer ceramic capacitors have been widely used as components for computers, mobile communications devices such as personal digital assistances (PDAs), mobile phones, and the like, due to advantages such as a small size, high capacitance, easiness of mounting, and the like.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor is generally manufactured using a sheeting method, a printing method, or the like.
Dielectric materials used for high-capacitance multilayer ceramic capacitors and the like, according to the related art, are ferroelectric materials based on barium titanate (BaTiO3), and have high dielectric constant characteristics at room temperature, comparatively low dissipation factor characteristics, and excellent insulation resistance characteristics.
However, the dielectric material, based on barium titanate (BaTiO3), may be problematic in terms of securing reliability with the use thereof, while satisfying X8R characteristics, namely, stable operating characteristics at temperatures of up to 150° C.
Therefore, a material capable of securing reliability while satisfying X8R characteristics, at temperatures of up to 150° C., is in demand.